Not Just Another Statistic
by JKG25
Summary: Bella feels she is just another statistic being 16 and Pregnant, the difference is her boyfriend Joey died before they told anyone. Now she is trying for a better life for her and her baby by moving to Washington to live with her Dad. Will Bella make it through her pregnancy in one piece? Will she be able to find true friends? Will she ever love again after Joey?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are property of their original owners. That being Stephanie Meyers. No Copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

Today is a day I never thought I would have to deal with at such a young age. The last two years of my life have been devoted to my boyfriend Joey and he was everything to me. Joey was my first friend that was a boy, my first crush, my first slow dance, first kiss, first boyfriend and a lot of other firsts. He was my first everything and now my best friend and boyfriend is gone. He was killed last weekend in a car accident, by a drunk driver. He was run off the road when the stupid drunk veered into his lane and to avoid a head on collision he turned. The car rolled several times into a ravine and they said he died instantly from a blow to the head. I can't help but blame myself because he was on his way home from seeing me. His parents blame me too and I accept their blame.

Joey and I had a secret, now it is my secret alone to bear. We had planned on telling our parents soon but that doesn't matter anymore. Today is his funeral. It is a final goodbye to my friend, my lover and my baby's father. That's right I am pregnant with Joey's baby. I had just found out and told him the night of his accident and nobody else knows yet. I guess I will see how his family treats me at the funeral. After all I am carrying a piece of their son inside of me and if they cannot accept me and say horrible things like they did at the hospital than it is their loss, not mine and certainly not my child's.

I try to brace myself as I walk into the funeral home where Joey is. I need to pay my respects to his family and say good bye to him. His funeral procession will begin after everyone has arrived. As I walk in, the whole place quiets down. Everyone knows I am, well was, his girlfriend for the last two years. Now I will never see his strange shade of hair or his emerald green eyes again. I am holding back tears as I stare at his coffin and kneel in front of it. His parents had opted for a closed casket wake because of the condition of his body when he was pulled from the wreckage. I bend my head and start talking to Joey.

_Oh Joey, what am I going to do now? I don't know how I am going to raise this baby on my own without a father for him or her. I don't know how to tell your parents or mine. I don't know what I am doing. We were supposed to do this together and you left me. How could you do this to me, to your child. I know it isn't your fault. I hope that I can get through this. Please forgive me if I am not able to stay here and raise our child with your family in their life. I may not be able to. Especially after how they treated me at the hospital. They called me a whore that caused their son to die because you just came to see me to get some from me. At least I know how they really feel about me. After two years of them playing nice, I know the real them and I don't like it. So please forgive me Joey. I have to now do what is right for me and our child. I promise to keep him or her safe and tell them about you every day. You will be remembered and loved every single day for the rest of my life. I will keep our child safe and I will make you proud._

After I am finished, I stand up give my condolences to his parents, who nod stoically. I go up to his younger sister and offer a hug. She hugs me and I can barely keep the tears at bay. "I don't blame you Bella. My brother loved you and I know you loved him." Her words mean more to me than I can say. I look into her emerald green eyes, that are exactly like her brother, and I thank her. Next I go up to Joey's older brother. I offer him a hand shake, since I didn't know him well but he pulls me into a hug and says, "Joey would not want you feeling this alone today. I am here if you need me Bella, I mean it. My baby brother loved you. I am not my parents. They will come around, they just hurt right now." I thanked him as well and couldn't help but notice he also looked a lot like his brother and my heart hurt. I knew now I couldn't be around this family. They reminded me too much of him and it hurt to bad. I needed to do something.

After the church proceedings and the final prayer at the cemetery, the family invited everyone back to their house for some lunch. I declined and head home with my mother. I had a plan to work out. I had to come up with something. Looking around my room I saw a picture of my dad and I fishing in his home town of Forks, Washington. That's it. I can keep my secret from his family, get away from the memories and raise my child where nobody is going to judge me. My dad will accept me and I can finish school up there. He has plenty of friends in town and on the reservation that can help with child care if I need it. There is a small hospital right in town. Seattle is not far away and best of all it is the opposite of Phoenix. Where Phoenix is dry and sunny, Forks is wet and cloudy. The perfect change of scenery. Now I just have to tell my mom and then get Dad to go along with it.

I change into my PJ's and go to find my mom. I find her sitting in her sunroom reading a book on past life regression therapy.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I ask tentatively.

"Sure honey, you can always talk to me. Open door policy, remember?" She says with a small but sad smile. I know she thinks I am going to talk about Joey's death but the added stuff is going to be a bit much for her.

"Mom, do you want to know why Joey was here the night he was killed?" I ask

" Sure, I was curious but I figured you would tell me sooner or later. It isn't like you to break rules and have him here after curfew" She responded.

Here goes nothing I tell myself, "Joey was here because I had found something out and I was talking to him about it. I realized that morning that my period was 3 days late. I was supposed to get it on August 20th but by the 23rd I still hadn't gotten it yet. I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I was telling Joey I was pregnant. And based on what I could find the baby is due April 30th " I tell her quickly.

She blinks slowly, takes a deep breath. "So what you are saying is that Joey was here because you and he had sex and you got pregnant as a result. You are now carrying the baby and it is going to be here by April 30th?" She clarifies.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Mom I can't get rid of this baby. Especially not now. He or She is all I have left of Joey and I know it won't be easy but I am determined to do this. I also have a plan." I explain.

"Ok honey, what is this plan?" She asks rubbing her temples.

" I cannot stay here in Phoenix, especially after Joey's death, the way his parents treated me. I look around and all I see are memories. His brother and sister look so much like him it hurts to look at them and know that I can never be close with either of them because of their parents and the circumstances surrounding Joey's accident. I want to move to Washington and live with Dad. I already did some research and they have special child care programs for teen mothers and I am already on dad's insurance. I will qualify for WIC so that will help. I also will have help from his friends in town and on the reservation if I need it. I don't want to leave you, but leaving is the best chance I have to have a good future for me and my child." I say in one breath.

She looks at me with her pale blue eyes and nods her head. " I don't want to let you go but I know this is what is right for you. I don't want that family hurting you or my grandchild and I think it is best if they never know. We can call Charlie tonight when he gets home from work and arrange the move before the school year starts next week."

"Thanks mom, and thank you for understanding" I tell her and give her a hug. "I love you" I tell her. "I love you too honey."

After some yelling on Charlie's part my mom got him to agree with my plan. He also thought it was best for me to move up there with him. The security and closeness of a small town being better for me is what sold him. He agreed that the folks in town and on the reservation would help if I needed it and the hospital was really close if there were any issues. It was all agreed upon and I was flying out to Washington today. My mom was going to ship my things to me. My dad registered me for school at Forks High School. I was 15 years old and going to be a sophomore. My birthday was in two weeks and I would officially be a statistic. I used to make fun of that show on MTV "16 and Pregnant" asking myself how could they be so stupid and now I am one of them. I am going to be a teen mom and I am going to be fine. I will make it and I will be strong.

My flight landed at Sea-Tac airport at 6:05 pm on Sunday September 1st. Tomorrow was Labor Day so I would have one day to settle in before starting school on Tuesday. School in Forks had just started a week ago. I missed one week of school and everyone would be looking at the new girl. This is what I had been hoping to avoid by moving at the beginning of the school year but apparently that isn't going to happen. I spotted my dad and he gave me the biggest hug he ever gave me. "Don't worry sweetie, it is all going to be fine and it will work out. I am here for you and I will always be here. Don't forget that" He said. My dad wasn't a man of many words but the words he did speak were usually pretty profound. It was at this point I knew that this was the right decision and I was taking a step in the right direction.

* * *

**A/N: This idea for a story popped into my head while driving home from dinner tonight. I had to get it down. I have an idea of where I am going with this one but I still it is pretty fresh In my mind. Even if nobody reads this I will most likely continue publishing because I like the idea for this story. Let me know what you think. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Forks from Seattle was about 4 hours long. Charlie and I talked some about this and that but nothing of any real importance. We made plans to go to a car dealership in Port Angeles tomorrow so we could get me a reliable and safe vehicle. With a baby on the way I needed something that wouldn't suck all my money in gas and was safe for me and the baby. It needed to have a back seat and also be economical. Charlie and my mom agreed on this point and agreed to both pitch in 2500 for a total of $5000. It was enough to get something a little reliable. I hoped I could find something that wasn't too hideous. The plan was to get something made in this century so sometime after 2000. After all in 2 weeks I would be able to get my license and be able to drive myself.

We arrived in Forks at 10:30pm and I was exhausted. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow with trying to get a car and everything. I quickly unpacked my clothes that I brought with me and headed off to the shower. I was asleep by midnight but it was not a restful sleep. The rain was pounding against the roof of the house and it was hard to sleep through it. I never could sleep through storms and usually I would end up staying up reading and be tired the next day. However this pregnancy was already making me tired. Based on my calculations I was about 5 or 6 weeks pregnant and my body just registered the change. Crap! That is another thing to do tomorrow, call around for an OB/GYN and make an appointment. It was just another thing to add to my ever growing list.

Things to do tomorrow

_Find OB/GYN & make an appointment_

_Find Car_

_Find Job_

_Open bank account_

I tried to think of anything else I had to do but my eyes were growing heavy. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

On Monday morning I woke up at 9:15. I apparently was tired and I was surprised Charlie didn't come wake me up. We had planned to go to Port Angeles first thing this morning. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Charlie was reading the paper and sipping on Coffee.

"Morning, Bells" He said not even looking up.

"Morning, when are we heading out?" I asked him

"Whenever you are ready, we got in kind of late last night and wanted to let you go on your own schedule this morning" He replied to me.

"Ok, well let me go put my shoes on and grab my purse and we can go" I told him.

"Sure thing, Bells" he said and put down the paper.

When I came back down Charlie was waiting by the door, keys in hand. We walked out of the house in silence. We went to his cruiser and I was slightly embarrassed about it. Thank goodness I would be able to drive on my own soon. As we got on our way Charlie opened his mouth several times to say something.

"Bella, there is something we need to talk about." He said

"sure dad, shoot" I told him

"Well, I know down in Arizona you would be able to go for your test on your 16th birthday because you have had your permit for about 6 months by then but the laws in Washington are different. Here teenagers are able to get their permit when they are 16 and can take the driving test 4 months later, after logging 100 driving hours." He explained.

"What does that mean dad?" I asked him impatiently. If I was not going to be able to drive why get me a car.

"It means that you won't be getting your license on your 16th birthday but your permit to start driving. In four months you will be able to take the driving test and hopefully pass. I don't see any issues with that since you have been driving for the last 6 months but it's the law here. Sorry kiddo."

"Ok, but why get the car now then?" I asked while being disappointed

"Because you are going to log your driving hours in the car you intend on driving. All I have is the cruiser and you can't drive that" He explained.

"That makes sense. I am disappointed but I guess it is the law here and every state is different." I said.

We drove the rest of the way to Port Angeles and pulled into a used car lot. Lenny's Used Autos the sign said. Charlie parked the cruiser and got out. I followed suit. A man walked out of the small building and introduced himself as Anthony.

"Hi Anthony, I'm Charlie Swan, Police Chief of Forks. I am an old friend of Lenny's and he sent us up here to find a car for my daughter" Charlie told him.

"Well lets see what we can do for you. How much you looking to spend?" Anthony asked

My dad being a smart man said, "not really sure yet, why don't we take a look around and see what we can find and then we can talk price".

Anthony looked dejected but hid it quickly. We walked around the lot. There was a big selection. I wanted something that would last. Charlie was partial to Chevy's and Fords but they made better trucks than cars. I knew I wanted either a Toyota, Volkswagen, or Volvo. They were safe and very reliable. After walking around looking at cars for 25 minutes I spotted the car. It was a Green VW Passat. After looking at the sticker I found it was a 2003 and it had 91,872 miles on it. They were asking $4935.00 for it. It was perfect and it looked to be in good condition. I waved over Charlie and he looked at it and told Anthony he wanted to test drive it. We took it for a drive and Charlie was sold. It gave a smooth ride, had all the safety features I wanted and was a pretty color. It even had a moon/sun roof. Charlie managed to talk down the salesman to 4500 because it needed new tires. The price included registration and taxes. The additional $500 would be put into an account to pay for insurance and gas. Charlie made plans with Anthony to pick it up next weekend since I couldn't legally drive it yet. He was going to have one of his buddies from the reservation drive him up.

On the way back to Forks I mentioned finding a doctor to Charlie. He told me that Sue Clearwater, his friend's wife, was a nurse at Forks Hospital and she might be able to recommend someone. We stopped at the credit union in town and I opened up a checking account with Charlie on as my guardian. As we were passing the only bookstore in town I saw a help wanted sign. I made Charlie stop and I went in to apply. The owner was there and hired me right away when she learned I was Charlie's daughter. With that success I had crossed off 3 out of 4 things on my list.

By the time we arrived back at the house it was 2:30pm. Charlie called the Clearwater's to get the name of a doctor for me. His friends didn't know about my situation yet so this was going to take a while. I sat in the living room listening in on his one sided conversation.

"_Hi Harry, do you and Sue have a few minutes to talk?"_

"_Hi Sue, glad you picked up the other phone."_

"_Listen, you know how Bella came to live with me all of a sudden?"_

"_well there is a reason for it, when she was down in Phoenix her boyfriend from the last two years died in a car accident and his family basically blamed her for the whole thing because he was on his way home from her house when he was run off the road by a drunk driver."_

"_Yes, it has been hard for her Sue. But there is more to it and this is where I need to ask for your help. But I also need to ask for your discretion as it is sensitive."_

"_Well Bella is pregnant…"_

"_Yes, it is her boyfriends baby. She had told him that night and they were planning on telling everyone the following weekend."_

"_Well the reason she moved up here was to get away from the memories and his family. She doesn't want them to know, especially after how they treated her. I don't blame her. Renee and I thought this was best for all involved. A clean start." _

"_Well thanks for offering guys but I am telling you this because I wanted to know if Sue knew of any good baby doctors for Bella to see during her pregnancy."_

"_Ok, Sue I will hold on."_

"_I'm not mad at her. She and Joey made an error in judgment but I am not going to punish her for that. We were all teenagers once, we know how it goes." _

"_Ok Sue, what was that again. Dr. Jennifer Collins 515-555-2349. She has an office outside the hospital 22 Fairview Place, Suite 201. Got it Sue. Thanks."_

"_will do, thanks guys. Bye"_

I was curious how he was going to explain it to people and now I knew. At least I knew his friends would keep it quiet until I was ready for people to know. Charlie walked into the living room and gave me the information before telling me he was heading to the station to make sure everything was going ok.

He walked out the door and I picked up the phone to call the doctor.

"Dr. Collins' office, this is Terry how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I need to make an appointment with Dr. Collins. I am about 5 or 6 weeks pregnant."

"Ok, did you take a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes, about a week ago."

"when was your last menstrual cycle?" the receptionist asked

" July 28"

"Ok well we typically see patients at 8 weeks and do a vaginal ultrasound to make sure the baby is sitting ok and the pregnancy is viable."

"Lets see about Wednesday, September 25 at 3:30pm for the ultrasound and 3:45pm for the initial appointment with our nurse. You will set up a schedule of appointments with her and then meet with Dr. Collins at your next appointment."

"That sounds good."

"Alright you are all set Ms. Swan. See you on the 25th and don't forget to bring an ID and your insurance card."

"Ok, Thanks. Bye"

Well now that that was all set I could rest a bit. I marked the appointment on the calendar and went upstairs. It had been a long day and I wanted to take a nap. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to memories of Joey. The way he would brush my hair behind my shoulder when I was doing homework and kissing my neck thoroughly distracting me. I missed him but I could never forget him. I at least I have my memories.

Several hours later, I woke up to the smell of pizza wafting upstairs. I went downstairs and Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with the pizza open and two plates sitting out. He laughed and motioned for me to sit. Unlike with my mom, Charlie was fine sitting and eating without conversation. I knew he wanted to say something but he would say it in his own time.  
"So I see you made the appointment with Dr. Collins?"

"Yeah, I made the appointment for the 25th after school." I told him

"Speaking of school, I talked with the nurse and principle about your situation."

"DAD, Why did you do that?" I squeaked at him

"Because they needed to know in case you were sick, something happened or you were out of school. It is better for them to know ahead of time instead of making a spectacle out of it." He explained

I calmed down instantly and understood where he was coming from. "Ok, I understand" I told him.

"Anyway, I told your principle and school nurse about your pregnancy and they said as long as you hand in your work and don't use it as an excuse to slack off you should be fine. They know it will be hard for you but want you to know that the school will support you in finishing your high school education."

"Oh, ok, Thanks Dad. I guess it is a good thing you told them."

"yes, well I don't want this pregnancy hurting your future. It isn't just yours anymore."

"I know."

That was the end of the conversation and we finished our meal in silence.

I went to bed at 9:30 and fell into a dreamless sleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke at 6:25 so I could get ready for my first day of 10th grade, in a new school, as a pregnant teenager. After dressing for the day I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I decided to keep it simple and had some cereal. The last thing I needed was to aggravate my stomach and end up throwing up all over the front steps of the school. Great first impression and I could do without it. Charlie was driving me to school today so I could get my schedule and meet with the principle. At 7am we left to get to the school. It took ten minutes and we parked in front of the building that said, MAIN OFFICE. We got out and walked into the building.

"Ah, Chief Swan. Nice to see you this morning. I take it this lovely young lady is your daughter Isabella?" The receptionist said.

"Yes, Shelly this is my daughter. She goes by Bella. Bella this is the eyes and ears of the school. Ms. Cope." Charlie told us.

Ms. Cope laughed politely and told us to take a see. Principle Greene would be out in a minute. I looked around the room. It looked like every other unassuming main office of a high school. Phones were ringing; Ms. Cope sat at the front desk with a pile of papers on her right and her computer on her left. The florescent lights were almost blinding with the darkness of the cloud covered morning. I could hear the shuffling of papers and smell the pungent perfume that Ms. Cope wore. It was just like any other high school and I was going to be just like any other high school student except I wasn't and that would be blatantly obvious in a few months when I started to show.

Within a few minutes Principle Greene came out of his office and invited us in. The school nurse was there as well. He introduced them both and explained. "I thought you should meet our school nurse. Mrs. McPherson because there is a chance you will be spending some time in the nurses office if you get sick or need to take a break for whatever reason. After you have the baby if you are breast feeding you will also be able to go to the nurses office to pump so you aren't hurting."

"Nice to meet you Bella" the nurse said. "Just know that we are here to support you through this. You may be new here in Forks but we look after each other here. It is one of the benefits of a small town. However the students can be brutal so if you need a place to take a break and hide out for a bit you are always welcome. I commend you for being strong and I am here if you need anything even just a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen." The nurse finished and I couldn't help the feeling of warmth that went through me. This really was the best decision I could have made for me and my baby.

After Mrs. McPherson left the principal's office he explained the special accommodations I could have if I needed them. I thanked him but declined to accept them at this time. He handed me my printed schedule, locker assignment and combination. He also gave me a slip to give each teacher along with a note explaining my situation so they knew without the school gossiping from overhearing a conversation. I accepted the help with this. After the meeting was over he shook both my hand and Charlie's and showed us out of the office.

I gave Charlie a hug goodbye and walked off to the area indicated as where my locker was to put my coat and backpack. I found my locker without much trouble and the combination worked so I had no trouble. I got lucky that my locker was in the middle of all of my classes. This made it easier to be able to put my books away. I looked at my schedule and found my homeroom was Room 110 Mr. Brennan. I walked in, gave him my new student slip as well as the note. He signed both and instructed me to sit wherever I wanted.

I chose a seat in the back corner of the room to not draw attention to myself but that didn't seem to matter. As the students piled into the room they all noticed me. Nobody bothered me but the teacher did introduce me saying. "As many of you have noticed, there is a new student among us. Her name is Isabella Swan and moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. Isabella anything you would like to add?" "Um, well first off, hi and everyone usually calls me Bella. So feel free." I said and sat back down. At the end of homeroom a girl approached me with long wavy dark blonde hair. She was about my height.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, you're Bella right?" she said. I knew she knew who I was the teacher just said it.  
"Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Jessica." I responded.

"Please call me Jess, most everyone does and it is just easier. Just like you prefer the shortened name so do I."

"Cool. So can you tell me the quickest way to get to room 214, English with Ms. Chelo?" I asked her.

"Sure. I actually am heading that way myself I have Spanish next door with Ms. Garcia." She said smiling at me. We walked and talked a bit about my move here and the timing of it being a new year. She asked me when my birthday was and I told her. She let out an excited squeal because hers was the week after and we would be able to get our licenses together. I could barely keep up with this girl. I just met her and she was acting like we were best friends. We made it to my English class just in time for the bell to ring. I thanked her and went into the classroom.

"Hello, Ms. Chelo. My name is Bella Swan. I am the new student." I said shyly and handed her the note and slip to sign. She read it, nodded and wrote something on a separate piece of paper, handed me my book, reading list and syllabus. Then she told me to take a seat near the door just in case. I sat down and read what she wrote.

_**Nice to meet you Bella. I will do anything I can to help you stay on track with your education. I was in your shoes as a teenager and look where I am today. Without the support of my family and school I would be just another statistic and we are not just statistics Bella. Please come to me if you need anything. Ms. Sandra Chelo.**_

I was warmed by her words and once again realized the great decision I made moving up here. Down in Phoenix I would be treated as another statistic and another stupid teenage girl who made a stupid mistake. I would been seen as a girl who had no future and no hope of a good life. In their eyes my life would be over. But here in Forks they were determined to help me and support me. Dad was right this truly is the best place for me.

I looked around and noticed that I had a short pixie like girl sitting next to me practically bouncing in her seat. She was small and looked fragile but somehow I knew she wasn't as delicate as she looked. She had spikey dark brown hair and when she looked over at me she had huge golden eyes. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella. We are going to be such good friends" She told me. The teacher once again introduced me and explained to the class that we should pair up and that would be our writing/discussion partner for the first semester. Alice turned to me and said, "Can we be partners?" I nodded and we moved our desks together. Alice stopped me from moving it too far on my own and helped me easily. She said I was looking a little pale and didn't want me to strain myself. I thanked her once again. Alice and I were going to be good friends I could just see it.

Ms. Chelo gave us a small writing assignment and told us to write about our favorite book and why it was our favorite book. It could be modern, classic or just something we read over and over again. I loved the classics but decided to go with "A Discovery of Witches" and "Shadow of Night" by Deborah Harkness. She was writing the final installment of the trilogy and I was anxiously waiting. I wasn't sure which one of the two books she wrote was my favorite. On one hand the first one introduces so much but the second one has so much rich history and historical writers and scholars in it I am puzzled which to choose so I do both of them. After twenty minutes she tells us to share them with our partner. I turn to Alice and smile and explain the books.

"I love her books because of the content. Today so many people are obsessed with supernatural things like the Vampire Diaries on TV and such but I love that she explores the idea of what the supernatural does for a living. It isn't just a supernatural romance it is real and interesting." I tell her

"I have never read her books but now I want to. I chose to do mine on Alice and Wonderland because as a kid my parents would read it to me. I was fascinated with all the characters and the fact that the main character was named Alice. After all it isn't a very popular name today. But it makes me unique." Alice says with a giggle.

The teacher stops us and has up pass up our assignment. "Thanks everyone, I will read these tonight and get them back to you tomorrow. I just want to get an idea of what everyone likes to read in their free time. For homework tonight I want you to prepare a little presentation on the book or books you selected to write about in these assignments. I want to see the book and know why you love it." As she finished saying that the bell rang.

Alice turned to me and said, "What do you have next Bella?" I looked at my schedule and noticed I had Geometry with Mr. Pizelli. I showed Alice and she groaned. "you are going to hate him but don't worry he is more bark than bite. Need help getting there?" She asked "Sure, where is room 302." Alice smiled and said, "On the third floor. I can walk you I have History down the hall from there. You have that next I think." I looked at my schedule and realized she was right. We talked as we walked just like I did with Jessica but Alice didn't pry if I didn't offer information. She told me about her boyfriend, Jasper and how they bonded over having old names that aren't popular. I laughed because as little as I knew her it just sounded like her. Alice was going to be a good friend. Of that I was sure. As I thought this she smiled a huge smile and said she would see me later. Strange but sweet girl I thought.

I walked into my Geometry class and noticed Jessica sitting in the front row. I handed the note and slip to Mr. Pizelli and he groaned and frowned at me. He told me to sit next to Jessica and ask if I had any questions. Alice was right I didn't like him he made me stand and introduce myself to the class and I developed an instant hate for him. As it turns out Jessica and a girl she introduced as Angela were also in my World History class. Angela was nice but quiet and Jessica talked over her constantly. History went by quickly with no major issues. Ms. Wheaton was very nice and looked at me sympathetically when she read the note. She signed the slip handed me my book and squeezed my hand in response. I knew she was trying to say she supported me very silently so nobody would be any wiser.

Next on the schedule was Spanish with Ms. Garcia and I was lucky that Angela was in yet another class of mine. Unfortunatly I was also introduced to an annoying boy names Mike Newton. I tried to be polite but didn't want to give him any wrong ideas. Why couldn't he take a subtle hint and back off already. Angela smiles weakly at me and mouthed. "Im sorry" I believed her because she didn't seem to have a malicious bone in her body. She would also be a good friend. Although I wish Mike would disappear. Ms. Garcia was also sympathetic but I could have almost smacked her when she looked blatantly at my stomach after reading the note to see if I was showing or not yet.

Thankfully I got a break from classes next because it was lunch time. I hoped Mike would leave me alone but I couldn't hope for much because he was following like a sick little puppy. Jessica joined Angela and I in the lunch line. I grabbed a turkey sandwich and a cup of chicken soup for lunch. I also grabbed a bottle of water and paid for it before following my new friends to their lunch table. Across the room I saw Alice and what I assumed were her boyfriend and siblings based on what she told me. She waved at me and I gave a shy wave back.

"Oh my goodness, why did you just wave at that freak?" Jessica asked. Then she continued, "The Cullens and Hales are all freaks and they never talk to anyone outside of their own circle of siblings. Like they are too good for anyone else. They are all also together. Like together together. Isn't there a law against that type of thing" Jessica finished her rant and Angela added, "I don't see why it matters, Jess, they aren't actually related. They are all adopted anyway."

I looked at Jessica with hurt in my eyes because I could hardly believe that the nice person she was before disintegrated before my very eyes as she attacked Alice and her family. "why call her a freak Jess? She is a truly nice person and I intend on being friends with her. We are partners in English and if she and her siblings found the kind of love that lasts forever in their adopted siblings so be it. I have seen much stranger things happen. They aren't really related, like Angela said. Just by a legal set of papers. If their parents are cool with it who are you to judge. And why are you so judgmental of them. I don't even know them and I could never and would never say anything that vile and mean to anyone of them." I told her and finished my rant.

All eyes were on me at the table and Jessica finally said, "It doesn't matter anyway. But don't come complaining to me if you get labeled a freak right along with them"

I tried to bite my tongue but couldn't. Call it pregnancy hormones. I told her with coldness. "I would rather be labeled a freak than be a cold hearted bitch who talks about people I don't know behind their backs." With that said, I stood up and walked over to an empty table in the corner of the room. Angela followed me along with her boyfriend Ben. Within a few minutes Alice and her sister walked up to my table. Alice introduced us and then sat down with her sister.

"Bella, I heard what you told Jessica after she insulted us and I want to say thank you for defending us. You didn't have to do that but it shows how kind hearted you are that you did. I am happy that I met you this morning." Alice told me giving me a reassuring hug.

Rosalie, Alice's sister, was beautiful. Maybe one of the most beautiful people I had ever set my eyes on. She was tall and blonde and had the right curves in the right places. She also had those piercing golden eyes. She quietly sat down as well and the cafeteria burst out in loud noise. Apparently everyone had stopped talking and eating to watch out exchange. She didn't say anything but her actions spoke for her. She was thanking me quietly by showing everyone where she stood. As we finished eating, I told Alice the rest of my schedule for the remainder of the day. Alice told me that her, Jasper and their brother Edward would be in Biology with me. And her brother Emmett, Rosalie and her would be in my gym class and forewarned me that Jessica was in the class as well but they wouldn't allow her to be mean to me after the way I stood up to her for them.

I threw away my trash and walked to Biology with Mr. Banner in room 122. I handed the slip to the teacher and he read the note. He nodded his head and signed the slip. Handed me my book and directed me to sit next to Alice's brother, Edward I think his name is. As I turned around I saw Edward looking at his siblings and nodding his head. When he noticed I was looking at him he gave me a small smile and stood up to pull out my chair for me. This family was so nice, I had no idea why people called them freaks.

"Bella, you ok there, your looking a little agitated at the moment." Alice asked.

"I'm fine, just annoyed really at how someone who doesn't know another person can just assume to know stuff and make judgments about them." I told her.

"Welcome to high school, darling. It happens everywhere and it will continue to happen. We don't let what they say bother us. We have one another and that is what matters." Jasper said to me. It was the first time I heard him speak and his southern accent made me blush. He was also a good looking guy with wavy blonde hair and a tall but muscular body. He wasn't nearly as good looking as Edward. It hurt to look at Edward because of the strange resemblance to Joey. I felt a pang of hurt and guilt at enjoying meeting new people. Alice seemed to notice my quiet change in demeanor and offered me a hug saying, "Everything will be fine, trust me. Nobody ever bets against me". The guys chuckled and then Mike walked over.

"Bella, I am glad to see you are in this class with me as well. Why don't you come sit by me and we can be lab partners?" Mike said. As if I wasn't already sitting with 3 other people.

"Mike, in case you didn't notice I am sitting with Edward, Alice and Jasper and Edward is my lab partner. I don't intend on changing that anytime soon." I told him, my irritation building with every second.

"But I thought maybe we could get to know one another better" He actually pouted at me.

I growled softly and Edward snickered at me. I knew he had heard it. "Listen Mike, you seem nice enough but I am really not interested in getting to know you better. I have all the friends I need and am not looking to add to the collection anytime soon."

By this point Alice was trying hard not to laugh, Jasper stood up at the same time Edward did and told Mike to back off and leave me alone or he would have problems. He scurried away like a scared puppy with his tail between his legs. After that class started and ended with Banner giving us a reading assignment and worksheet to do in preparation for our lab tomorrow as homework.

I said goodbye to Jasper and Edward as Alice and I walked the other direction to the gym. That was also uneventful and Coach Clapp told me that as the year went on we would find substitute assignments for me instead of participating in sports, maybe I could do prenatal yoga at a studio and get credit for gym. He also said I could also just walk during gym and maybe do some light exercise if it was fine with my doctor but he didn't want to risk my health. I agreed to look into it when the time came but right now I was fine with regular classes. He nodded and we began with warm ups. Today we were starting a segment on flag football.

We went outside and Coach Clapp explained the rules. I put my flags around my waist and was on a team with Emmett, who was huge, Rosalie and Alice and other kids I didn't know. Mike and Jessica were on the other team. Jessica was snickering behind her hand and I knew she would have it out for me. I had to be careful. Nobody knew about the baby yet and a collision to the stomach could not only hurt me but the baby as well. I didn't want to risk it. This baby was all I had left of Joey.

We played for a while when suddenly Rosalie popped out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks and collided with Jessica. Coach Clapp blew his whistle and yelled at Jessica that this was flag football not tackle football. She tried to say she tripped but it was clear to everyone she was trying to tackle me. Lucky for me Rosalie had my back since I didn't see Jessica. I don't know if she saw and tried to stop me from getting hurt or if she and her siblings suspected something. After all their father is a doctor at the hospital and Charlie may have gone asking questions. The day ended with me giving my phone number to Alice and Rosalie offering to pick me up and bring me home until I got my license. I agreed and thanked her from saving me the embarrassment of having to ride into school and be picked up by my dad in his cruiser. She laughed and said that was the point.

Overall the day went really well. I think I made friends in all of the Cullen/Hale siblings. Angela proved to be a loyal friend as well and I weeded out the fake one, because there always is a fake one. Charlie was happy to see that the day went well and we both silently hoped for another good day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Here they are, another two chapters for the story. Bella has met the Cullens and had her first day of school. I made the decision to not make Bella Edward's singer for several reasons. Most importantly she is pregnant and how sad would it be for him to plot killing her when she is carrying a baby. Another thing I did was switch up her schedule and who was in her classes. I also tried to make the vampires seem more human. They know she is pregnant partly because of Alice but they can also hear the baby's heartbeat. Rosalie is naturally protective over Bella because of that fact so they will be friends and Rose won't hate her like she did in the books/movies. I also made my version of Edward more relaxed and comfortable with himself. He isn't going to be a stuffy old man who isn't tolerant. Hope that clarifies things. Until Next time. **


End file.
